kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Hana
is a Singularity Point and the first Den-Liner passenger Ryotaro Nogami met, convincing him to become a Kamen Rider while explaining the uses of the Rider Tickets and the Rider Pass. She said that she fights so that she can protect and preserve the flow of time from the Imagin, and she made a contract with the DenLiner's Owner to do so. She originates from a future destroyed by Imagin invasion, still existing because of her status as a Singularity Point. With no timeline to call her home, Hana is filled with malice and spite towards the Imagin, making her capable of subduing the Tarōs when they get out of line, especially Momotaros with a simple punch to the head with force equal to a truck's. Ironically, Hana grew a soft spot for the Tarōs over the course of the series, briefly crying when Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros disappear, though she refuses to admit it. Hana usually worries and looks after Ryotaro, treating him like a younger brother. Kohana In episode 33, the tracks that represent Hana's future are being recreated, resulting with Hana turning back into her child form. Despite being in the body of a ten-year-old under the alias of , which Ryotaro gave her in the heat of the moment, she is still able to attend to the Tarōs' shenanigans aboard the DenLiner when they get out-of-line. In the finale, she is revealed as a daughter of Airi and Yuto (thus being the niece of Ryotaro), the true key to the Junction Point and Kai's downfall as her new, recreated, future connects to the present. However, as her place in time is yet to be restored, Kohana lives on the DenLiner to await for her time. She becomes a member of the DenLiner Police at one time, aiding Kazuya Suzuki by taking out Kuroki's men singlehanded. Abilities * Singularity Point: '''As a Singularity Point, Hana is mostly immune to the effects of time paradoxes. Her memory is unaffected, but massive enough shifts in the timestream can have an effect on her physical appearance, such as her reversion to a child after the emergence of the Junction Point. * '''Excessive Strength: Hana possesses inhumane strength which is so powerful that can easily knock down any Imagin with slight effort. However it isn't capable of destroying an Imagin and it cannot make Hana utilize the power of Den-O. This ability hasn't been declined even after becoming Kohana. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hana is portrayed by and Kohana is portrayed by . Shiratori departed the show mid-production due to health issues, leading to the role of Hana to be rewritten to de-age her into Kohana for Matsumoto's portrayal. In popular culture Episode 16 of features a cameo appearance by Hana as well as other characters and elements from ''Kamen Rider Den-O. Notes *Ironically, Hana's predecessor from the previous show, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Hiyori Kusakabe, also had her role affected by her actress' poor health. *In episode 30, marks the final appearance of adult Hana. References Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Allies Category:Relatives Category:Heroines Category:Den-O Characters